THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE SPIRIT OF THE LOST RACE
by hylianangel300
Summary: a year after twilight princess, kakariko village is attacked and Link saves a mysterious young girl, soon events spiral out of control and link and the girl must uncover the mystery and hidden secrets of her origin.in order to stop a new threat ON Hiatus
1. the begining

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE SPIRIT OF THE LOST RACE.

BY: hylianangel300

NOTE: I do not own rights to any characters,places used in this fic. All belong to Nintendo. Except for

Iris and Leon, the ketenari race and the sekalma race. are mine that get introduced into the story later. Please enjoy

_Italicized words = character thoughts/ * dream sequences*_

CH 1: the beginning

_ * " Link !" I cry out trying desperately to find him as I run through castle town that is now burning .I hear people scream and see countless are dieing by the monsters that invaded. " Link !" I keep calling to him finally I see him on Epona on top of a roof . I look up and see Link but I could tell something wasn't right about him. All I could see was a black hooded cape that completely shrouded his face. Then Epona jumped off the roof and they headed towards the castle I quickly change into Sheik and follow them as I arrive I see Epona out side the gate to the castle. I could feel something wasn't right.. I quickly ran on to the bridge and there standing right outside the doors of the castle was Link."Link ?..." I say quietly more to my self then to him I take a few steps closer to him. _

" _so princess how do you like the new Hyrule?"_

" _you..your the cause of all of this destruction ?"_

" _who else princess it takes someone on the inside to dominate Hyrule."_

" _link..what has happened to you ?" I say starting to cry _

" _nothing princess nothing at all" he said sarcastically_

" _show your self to me. I want to see the monster you have become." he removes his hood and throws off his cape he is wearing the same green tunic then he turns around he looks the same but then he opens his eyes. I gasp his eyes weren't the same his eyes were now a murderous shade of red he glared at me then withdrew the master sword from its sheath " Link? What are you doing with your sword drawn?" then came at I didn't have enough time to defend my self before the blade pierce my chest I didn't scream when it went through I just stood there wide eyed. I looked up at link and I saw those icy blue eyes and an evil grin on his face then I fall I hear the wickedest laugh I have ever heard and I hear link scream in triumph " OH MIGHTY KING, HYRULE IS OURS AT LAST !"then I fall and all I see is black* _

" LINNNNKKK !" Zelda woke up screaming and panting she bolted out of bed and ran over to the balcony and looked out and saw the town nothing was stirring every thing was quite

" Thank the goddesses it was just a dream." she sighed and turned around to go back to bed until she heard an all to familiar neigh from a horse. She ran back to the balcony and looked over and saw link right under it. " link?" she smiled and waved " what are you during here? "

" aren't I always welcomed here"

" yes you are,i just thought you weren't suppose to get here until morning ?"

" well I got here early. would you like join me for a little midnight ride around Hyrule field?"

" sure give me a second to change"

" alright" link said,Zelda smiled and ran back inside,she threw on a dress and a cape and ran back out to the balcony "ready Link ?"

" why of course princess" Zelda got up on the balcony and jumped off right on to the back of Links horse. They smiled and Link urged Epona into a gallop. They bolted down the pathway from the castle to the town square where they galloped over the bridge and straight into Hyrule field. They galloped through the grass Zelda felt the gently breeze her hair blowing behind her every so often gently hitting her neck she squeezed tighter around links torso link noticed and looked back and smiled at her, Zelda smiled back then rested her head against Links chest and closed her eyes she listened to the Epona's gentle rhythmic hoof beats, and links heart. Link then slowed down Epona into a walk

" so princess how was that?"

" hmm" she said coming out of her trance "that was fun Link quite fun" she smiled at him they both dismounted and laid down in the field and stared up at the stars.

" Link.."

" yes princess?"

"Link you can stop calling me princess when we're not around my father."

" Alright. So prin- I mean Zelda, what was your question ?"

"Well I'm having is having a ball where all the races of Hyrule can come together and celebrate the anniversary of Ganondorf's defeat."

"And so what does this have to do with me ?"

" well..I was wondering maybe would you like to go ?"Zelda closed her eyes waiting for the answer.

" sure, I would love to go. link said

" really?"

" why yes why wouldn't I ?"

" I don't know .i thought you wouldn't want to go"

" are you kidding me balls are fun,i went to one at Telma's bar after Ganondorf was killed."

" link thats a party."

" oh.. it was quite fun though " he smiled and laughed " so whens this ball?"

" in few days"

"nice Aren't they beautiful Zelda?"

" what are ?"

" the stars silly"

" oh..yeah they are..just like you.." she muttered under her breath

"huh why did you just say ?"

" I said they are"

" oh,yeah I love star gazing its very calming to lay down in the grass and watch them"

"yeah, you can't get a good view from the palace,speaking of which we better head back."

" yes. Come one then" link said getting up he offered his hand to her, Zelda stared into his eyes then knocked his hand hand out of the way.

" I don't need your hand I can get up by myself"

" sorry I just thought I would offer"

" no I'm sorry link, I had a dream and that jester brought the dream back."

" a dream about about what ? Tell me on the way back." Zelda and link mounted Epona, then urged her in to a walk.

" so what happened in your dream ?"

"well it started out that I was running through castle town, and monsters were killing and maiming people. the town was on fire the sky was a deep blood red shade and black clouds cover parts of the sky. Then I saw Epona and you on a roof then you galloped towards the palace . When I arrived you were standing out side the doors of the castle on the bridge then you asked me how I liked the new Hyrule. I then asked you to turn around you threw off your cape then turned around and you had these eyes that were murderous shade of red then you came at me with the master sword and stabbed me through the chest. I looked into you eyes and they were back to your normal eye color but you had on this evil smile..you killed me, and you laughed and said " oh my mighty king Hyrule is ours at last!" then I woke up screaming your name it really scared me...link ?"

"yeah..."

" you okay ?"

" yeah..that dream just got to me thats all"

"oh." Zelda just sat there in silence until she smelled smoke she looked around and couldn't see anything then she heard screaming.

" link do you smell and hear that ?"

" huh hear what ?" as soon as he said that he heard screaming." It sounds like its coming from Kakariko village. "Zelda change into sheik. We're going to save Kakariko."Link said then urged Epona into a gallop and headed towards the village.


	2. the mysterious Girl

Ch 2: the mysterious Girl

( AN: in case your confused why I put both Hylian and Hyrulean in here. There is a difference between the two, Hylains refer to decedents of/or the original race of people who created a stable organized civilization in ancient Hyrule. Link and the royal family are examples of Hylains. Now hyruleans are the inhabitants of Hyrule, who mostly live in Kakariko village and castle town)

Link and Zelda galloped through Hyrule field as fast as Epona could take them, the smell of smoke grew stronger the screaming got louder as they drew closer and closer to the village. Epona bolted and jumped over the gate to the village . When they got to the village hey looked and gasped what they saw. The entire village was on fire, moblins were slaying every living thing in their path. The smell of blood, and burnt flesh penetrated their noses with the vile stench.

" Zelda get off and go find surviving villagers. I'm going to fight of the moblins." link said drawing his sword.

"alright,be careful."she said when she dismounted.

" I will" link said Epona reared and took off galloping. Link swung his sword and striking every monster in his path. Link then stood up on Epona's back and flipped over her and sliced a moblin in half. Link saw more and more moblins were surrounding him. Link drew back his sword and it started emitting a blue aurora. then he swung the in circle a brilliant blue beam shot out of the sword as spun,cutting down all monsters in his path.

" HELP ME PLEASE ANY ONE !" link turned around and noticed a young girl surrounded by a group of moblins. Link ran over to her . He flipped over the group of moblins and landed in front of her. " get down." link said. The girl looked at him then ducked and link preformed another spin attack. once the girl got up and looked around she saw all of the monsters were gone. She then looked at link and said

" thank you"

" huh" link said then turned around and noticed the girls features link was astounded by her appearance. She had very light blue hair with silver and white streaks in it, very pale skin and sapphire colored eyes.

" I said thank you,for saving me from those monsters"

" oh your welcome,wheres your family ?"

" I don't know...i don't think I have one you see I'm from the Ke- I mean I was found by a man not much older then you. A few months ago. I woke up on the shore of lake Hylia in his arms. We went back here and he has been taking care of me. The last time I saw was right before the monsters attacked. he mentioned something about a secret temple that he read some where. Its hidden some where with in the grave yard. So he went to go find it i don't know why though. I think he may be there. My name Iris by the way. whats yours ?"

" I'm Link."

" its a pleasure to meet you Link. If your heading up there May I come with you ?"

" sure." Just then Zelda came over to them,no longer disguised as Sheik.

"Link are you okay ?..who's this ?" she said taking noticed of the girl.

"oh this is-"

" Iris, Its a pleasure to finally meet you princess"

" how did you know I was a princess."

"I heard many stories about you where I grew up. plus people talk about you all the time here"

"oh..."

" well Iris and I are about to head towards the graveyard to find her caretaker. Would you like to come with us?"

" no I will stay here with the villagers you two go ahead."

" alright Lets go. Then"Link said as he and Iris headed towards the temple. Zelda watch them they went into the path that leads to the grave yard. She thought to her self /_somethings up with that girl. I can''t put my finger on it, but I have never seen a girl with that color hair and eyes..she isn't Hylian or __hyrulean nor any of the races that live here in Hyrule. Where did she come from ? Is she a survivor of the long lost, thought to be extinct Ketenari race. I know they use to inhabit Hyrule many centuries ago, and they disappeared during the great 1oo year one thought they all died. But did they move to a secret location to avoid the war ? This isn't making any sense. Link...Please be careful we don't know anything about her..."_


	3. The mystery of the Man and the legend

CH 3: the mystery of the man and the legend.

As Link and Iris continued their walk towards the grave yard. Link looked back at her and asked

" so Iris. Where do you come from ?"

" ...I can't remember..."

" but you started to name a where you were from-"

" I said I can't remember.!I have no idea what you are talking about."

" alright,alright. you don't have to yell." as they continued the saw the entrance to the grave yard was blocked by a giant bolder "shit,the moblins must have blocked to keep people from fleeing, we can't get through I ran out of bombs a while ago and forgot to get more.

" let me try I bet I could break it"

" really, How ? You don't have any bombs...do you ?"

"who said anything about bombs,i have another way but please don't tell any one."

" okay I won't" Iris walked in front of link, she closed her eyes and summoned a little ball of blue light in her hand then sent it towards the rock , " okay seriously that little thing is going to...holy shit" link said as the little ball of light tapped the rock and it exploded into a million pices." how did you do that?"

" come on Link , if you know the princess plus the quest you went on last year, you should know magic when you see It."

" how did you know?"

" I have heard stuff about you for the people of kakariko."

"oh,well lets go then."they walked into the grave yard. then Iris said

" there he is." she pointed at a man in the back of the graveyard. They both walked over to him. Link noticed that the man was looking at the wall very closely." hey Leon"

" huh." Leon tuns around and link glared at him. Link knew something wasn't right about him. He wore all black with a hooded cape,a glistening volcanic black sword with a blood red ruby in the center. had jet black hair and stunning deep violet eyes. " Iris, what are you doing here. are you safe? I heard Moblins attacked and I would have been back there but I got stuck here thanks to that bolder"

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to him. Leon this is Link. He beat the monsters when they surround me."

" Its a pleasure to meet you. thank you for saving her."

" Your..welcome"Link said in a serious tone.

" so Leon what are you doing up here any way ? I told Link you said something about a temple"

" ah yes, well i read some where there was a temple hidden some where, and theres only 2 ways to open it, a decedent of the Sheikha tribe can, or a certain song that has to be played on a sacred Item called the ocarina of time .the Last time it was used was 100 years ago. By the legendary hero of time. Link I do believe you are a decedent of him ?"

" how did you know?"

"well you look a lot like the hero of time. You both were chosen by the goddesses to be the legendary hero and he had the triforce of courage. And so do you."

" how do you know about my triforce?"

"for one its glowing. Plus I have studied Hylian legends and its myths for years. Including hidden races that though to have been extinct."

" hidden races ?"

" yes you see..a long,long time ago during the great 100 year war where all the races fought against each other. Gorons, Zoras ,Gerudo and Hylians. there were two other races involved the Ketenari and the Sekalma. Both were mortal enemies. They rarely fought the other races, only each other. But both had the same weakness. each race had one member that had a divine power given to them by their own gods. The chosen one was the guardian spirit and protector of their race who was immortal except for one weakness. if their one guardian was to be killed the race would die, but they can be only killed in one way. Both tribes had a sacred sword that was made up of only the purest form of energy the only one to possess such energy are the chosen ones."

" so if I can guess. Each sword has the opposite form of energy. Which is each others weaknesses so in order to kill them you have to use that sword of the opposite side."

" wrong, "

" huh? that makes no sense."

" it does Link. see you have to use the sword of the same type of energy. They are different from normal races. In your races light kills darkness, and darkness kills light. In their races light can only destroy light and same goes with darkness. And depending on the time of day each side is either weaker or stronger. The only time they are equal is either dusk or dawn. Where light and darkness meet. So near the end of the war the races were at a draw. So they retreated to their own part of Hyrule hidden from all other races. No one has seen any of them since them. I believe both are still alive and are hiding some where. Does that make sense?"

" not really to be honest."

" not to worry you will understand in time. Now I do believe we should head back. Come on Iris."

" come on link lets go" she said following behind Leon. Link just stood there in silence and thought to himself /_ something doesn't seem right about Leon. How can he know so much about those 2 races ? He said he studied the history of them. Also did research but it that much knowledge and the type he has seems like only a member of one of the races would know. Could that mean that Leon and Iris are members of the opposite races ? No that's impossible both are known to be extinct. Still there is a chance that thought is true. That may explain their appearances, why they look so different from nay other races and maybe that's why my triforce was glowing cause I was in the presence of something or someone powerful. Iris...could she be the...no that's impossible. I guess I have to talk to Zelda about this,maybe she can shed some light/_

"Link are you coming ?'"

" hold up I will be right there." / _Iris..somethings up with you same goes with Leon. I know your both hiding something and I attend to find out what secret or secrets you guys are hiding and won't stop until I do./ _Link ran to catch up with them the followed behind them on their way back to the village.


	4. the story of the Legendary hero

CH 4: the story of the Legendary Hero

As the three walked back Zelda was waiting with Epona.

" so what were you guys doing up there?"

" well I got a little history lesson by him. Zelda this is Leon, Iris's care taker." link said

" Its a pleasure to meet you." just then Zelda's Triforce started to glow, along with Links " so your the. The holder of the triforce of wisdom which makes you the princess, its an honor to meet you." he said bowing as did Iris.

"um,its a pleasure as well. So where will you be staying your house got burned down."

" did you loose all your books and research you did ?"link asked

"no they are stored In the basement."

" oh. Well your welcome to stay at the castle if you want."

" what ?"Zelda asked. Link walked over and pulled her over to the side and quietly said

" look I don't trust Leon at all around her. there is something...different about her and him. Leon told me some interesting stuff about these people called the Ketenari and the Sekalma . Only information that seems like a member would know plus our triforce started glowing when he was around it only glows when we are near an strong source of dark energy or another triforce holder. I don't know about Iris she is still mystery, but I think he knows something about her. Plus he knew way to much about me the triforce and my ancestors. No one besides me,you and the light spirits know that I am decedent of the great legendary hero of time. I would feel a lot safer if they came back so I can keep an eyes on him to make sure she will be okay. Hes up to something."

" how do you know for sure ?"

"trust me, I have a gut feeling. That something isn't right with him"

" or is it your gut telling you that you have a crush the mysterious Iris?"

" No I do not. Zelda. Somethings up With Leon and I don't Like it"link said controlling his anger at her

"sure, what ever you say hero" Link walks angrily away and back over to Leon and Iris.

" she okay with you staying go and get your things that you need."

" Link? I ne- ...oh fine they can come back with us. Lets go then." she said mounting Epona.

" thank you Iris and I honored to be staying with you."then they both walked back.

" your welcome"Zelda said seriously she looked at Link who was petting Epona. And smiling

" So Link."

" yes Zelda?"

" never mind..Its a stupid question."

" what were you about to ask ?"

" what do you find attractive about Iris ?"

" wait what ? I do not have a crush on Iris I just met her."

"sure you don't. Link I can see the way you look at her that you like her."

"I do not. Okay admit she is pretty. But I don't like her stop thinking that !"

" alright what ever you say."Zelda said sarcastically.

" so you guys ready to go?" Leon came over to them on a giant black horse with Iris on the back." uh guys?" he looked at Link who was still petting Epona.

"Link?"

" yeah we're ready." Link said as he mounted. "So Leon how fast can your horse run ?"

" well Frazer here is a pretty fast horse. You think your horse can beat mine ?"

" well I do. Wanna race to the castle ?"

" sure. I know how to get there."

"alright then." link said. Leon and Link Lined up their horses Then Both horses reared then bolted through the village and over the gate and straight into Hyrule field. Both horses were side by side racing through the field. Links horse slowly got ahead of Leons. Soon Links horse was flying past Leons "How do you like that Leon you can't beat Epona"

" oh,my Hylian friend that's where your wrong."he called to Link. He urged his horse to a faster gallop soon his horse was almost right next to Epona as the two horses were drawing nearer and nearer to Castle towns gate. Zelda screamed.

" Link are you mad. Your seriously going to bolt right through castle Town? With all these people. Its crowded during the day."

" so I don't care were racing until we get to the castle."

" why do you have to be so stubborn sometimes ?"

"why do you have you have to kill all the fun?"

" I do not ! Link I just don't want you causing a huge mess in the town"

"sure princess what ever you say " Link said sarcastically

" Link I...forget it there's no stopping you."

" Exactly" Link said as the ran over the bridge to castle towns gate. With Leon following closely behind Link. they bolted through the gate and through the crowded streets. All the people were quickly moving out of the way as the two horses ran side by side charging full speed through the crowd. As they neared the palace gate they saw it was starting to close. Zelda yelled

" we're not going to make it Link !"

" Sure we will." Link stated full of confidants. Iris saw the gate starting to close she closed her eyes and chanted a spell. Link saw that the gate magically stop moving giving them just enough room to slip through. As they approached the castle courtyard. Link slowed Epona down to a walk as well as Leon

" ha told you you couldn't beat Epona."

" not bad Link you have a very fine horse, you are the first person to beat me."

" really ? Wow. So why don't you and Zelda head inside and Iris will take care of the horses.

" that sounds fine. Thank you again princess and link. For letting us stay."

" your welcome." Leon nodded then headed insides with Zelda.

"we will take the horses out back."

" alright she said."then they headed out back. Mean while in the palace Zelda showed Leon up to his room.

" here you go this will be your room. If your interested the Library is the 5th door down the hall to your Left. If you need anything else please let the maids know. You may Explore the castle if you wish to."

"thank you princess. I much Appreciate I."

" sure." she said then turned around and headed out the door. As she walked down the hall way to her room. She stopped off at a door with lock on it she with drew the key and entered the room. Bunches of scrolls and papers were littered all around the room spider webs were In the corners dust was settled on every thing. She looked up and there around the room were stained glass windows with all of the sages on it, and the final one was an image of her ancestor. She continued walking around the room until she got to a wall that had paintings on it she took a near by torch and put it close to the wall.

She was stunned by what she saw,the first one she saw was of a young boy clothed in green emerging from the forest holding a green jewel In his hand with a blue fairy right next to him. Next one was of the same boy meeting a young girl. " that young boy is Links ancestor, and that girl is mine ." as she continued looking at the paintings she saw the boy holding a red jewel with a dead dodongo In the background , then he was holding a blue one above his head. she then saw the most frighting one the town was on fire and a man was on a giant black horse chasing her ancestor and her maid she assumed she looked closely at the man and realized it was Ganondorf. And the young boy was standing beside the two looking at them. She looked at the next one and saw the young boy pulling the master sword out of pedestal. then saw him but he was an adult. she took notices that he was a spiting image of link. He had the same facial features and the exsact same color of eyes and the sharp seriousness look in his eyes when link is mad or determined or suspicious. She continued looking at all of them each one had link holding a certain Medallion each with the sage that belonged to that medallion. Then she looked over at the last three and was shocked they had him Link all bloody his cloths torn as he faced Ganondorf then faced Ganon then the final image had young link playing the ocarina with his adult form in the background with Zelda, Shiek,the sages, and the triforce above them. " wow. That's the story of Links ancestor. The famous hero of time Link has to see this." she then looked over at the table and noticed an item wrapped up in a cloth. She opened it and saw an Ocarina. A shiny purple ocarina with the triforce symbol on the mouth piece." It can't be ?" She ran back over to the wall and noticed the ocarina was the same one as Link had." it is the ocarina of time..." she wrapped it back up. then put it backed underneath a scroll. And ran out side the room relocked the door and ran out side to get Link.


	5. the secret of the past and present

CH 5: the secrets of the past and present

(AN: Leon and Iris are the short versions of there names)

Link and Iris were out back With cleaning the horses Equipment. Link looked over at Iris and took notice of her beauty her hair was draped over her right shoulder Her Sapphire colored eyes sparkled in the sun then he quickly went back to cleaning Epona's saddle

"So link."

"yes Iris."

" what happened to your parents? You live here in the castle I thought you would have a home."

" well I do have a home its Ordon village in the ordonia providence. I lived there for most of my life being a farm boy. Then a year ago I wound up on a quest. I'm sure Leon has told you about that. But my father was a direct decedent of the hero of time as am I, so he left to go on an adventure when I was five then never came back My mother died giving birth to me so I was an orphan until ranch owner in the village raised me. but I didn't know I was a decedent of the hero of time until last year."

" wow. I can't remember my parents nor where I come from. I was found by Leon. I have no memory where I come from. I know what race I am though."

" oh..that really stinks."

" yeah." Link moved over closer to her and gave her a hug she looked surprised then hugged back. Then Zelda came running over to them.

" Link I- am I interrupting something ?"

" uh no your not." Link said as he quickly stopped hugging Iris.

" okay, Link I found something you might be interested in. Iris you can head inside and the maids will tell you where your room is."

" okay. Im going to bring the horses to the stable first. Thanks you."

" your welcome. Now lets go Link."she said grabbing his arm. And dragging him along.

" why are you so determined to show me this? what ever it is."

" Its something that I think you will be interested to see. Thats all"

" alright, can you let go of me now ?"

" sure." she said as the approached the giant door. Zelda pulled out the key and let link and her In. Zelda lit a few torches as the room got lighter Link was amazed by what he saw. He gazed up at the stained windows with the sages on them. He looked over at far back corner and noticed a chest he went to open it and was amazed. It was all of his ancestors tunics. Along with the different boots. And he saw his ancestors swords and shields. The one shield that caught his attention the most was the shield with a red out line and the Gerudo symbol in it.

" wow. I can't believe all of this belonged to my ancestor."

" Link come here this is what I really want to show you. She brought one of the torches over to the wall and Link looked at the wall in shock "thats the great hero of time." he looked over at the one that had the hero of time in his adult form. " wow. I really am I spiting image of him."

" Link. This is something I want to give you this ." she walked over to the table grabbed the cloth and brought it back over to him. Link looked at the cloth and unwrapped it he stared at the ocarina " Zelda this is the -"

" ocarina of time. I know I found it earlier. Try it"

" but I don't know any songs."

"I'm sure you do just close your eyes and think about it."Link closed his eyes and remembered the songs he learned to howl at those howling stones. He put the ocarina up to his mouth and started to play song of healing, Zelda watched as Link played the ocarina. Then he started playing Zeldas lullaby. As Link played she looked at him her eyes started to tear up. Then she closed her eyes and started to hum along. Mean while down the hall leon was walking back to his room when he heard music.

"It cant be ?"Leon ran down the hall way until he got to the giant door he poked his head around the corner and saw link and Zelda he looked down and then saw Link was playing the ocarina of time. " "it is..the ocarina of time" once link was done playing. Leon was about to leave until he heard Zelda say

" Link I want you to keep it close to you at all times. I know this thing has a a special power to it it can't fall into evil hands."

" alright I will"

" I need that ocarina but how" he quietly spat. Leon thought for a second then his eyes narrowed and an evil smile came across his face. " Iris..Its time for you to be of a use to me." Leon walked away heading towards Iris's room. He approached her door and knocked on her door." Iris ?"

" yeah. Who is it ?"

" its Leon can I come in and talk to you?"

" sure" she said she walked over to the door and let him in. "what is it Leon?"

" well remembered how I found you on the shore of lake Hylia."

" yes"

" and remembered how you said that if you could do anything to repay me for taking care of you,well now here is your chance"

" what do I have to do?"

" you have to spy on Link for me."

" what? ...why ?"

" he has a certain item that I need."

" so you want me to spy on my friend just so you can have a stupid ocarina, why the hell do you need it any way whats so important about it !"

" that I can not tell you."

" then no. I'm sorry."

" my dear Iris All I ask of you is to do one little thing for me and that is the thanks I get for saving your life ? you forget that I have the power to can end your life right now. Choose wisely my dear". Iris looked down at the ground she felt Leon put his hand on her shoulder then she felt a sharp pain run down her arm, then through the rest of her body she fell to the ground in pain she squinted her eyes and cried out in pain

"what must I do for you ? I will do anything just make this pain stop !"

" that's a good girl" he said as he snapped his fingers the pain suddenly stopped

"now my dear you must get the ocarina of time then bring it to me I will be waiting at the grave . Go find Link. If he doesn't give it to you. bring him when you come"

"alright" Iris said walking out the door and headed directly towards links room. Leon watched her leave then walked over to his balcony and looked over the town and gave an evil smirk then looked up at the sky and said "soon this will all be our, my king for I am Leonsanite future adviser to the new king of Hyrule the mighty king Diesekama !" As Iris walked towards link's room she tried to hold her tears back but it was no use she collapsed out side one of the doors in the castle,she quietly said to her self as she was crying " Link...I'm so sorry... I hope that in your heart you can forgive me"


	6. The tragedy of a great hero

CH 6: The tragedy of a great hero

(AN: okay so I do believe in the theory that in twilight princess the wolf hat turned into the hero's shade was the Link from Ocarina of time. In this chapter the wolf tells link about how he died. there are a few theories about how he really died. But this is not a theory Its just my own idea of how he died. Please enjoy)

Link was sitting on his bed looking at his ocarina. He sat don and thought about his ancestors quest to save Hyrule he thought about what the legendary hero went through. then he thought about his own quest he about the temples he went through about his final battle with Ganondorf, Midna the imp who was annoying at time but yet was his closest friend he had back then. Then he thought about the golden wolf and the skeletal warrior it turned into who taught him those hidden skills .then he heard a voice in his mind.

" so it looks like you found the ocarina. along with many other things of mine"link around the room and couldn't find the source of the voice until he looked over at the far corner and by the chest with his ancestors things in it. He saw the wolf sitting in front of it

" you,so your saying that-"

" yes link I am the hero of time. I was the one who traveled through time to stop Ganondorf."

" wow I am at a lost of words."

" I figured you would be,i see you have taken a liking to the mirror shield."

" the mirror shield. So thats what its called" he said picking it up "what does it do ?"

" well a mirror reflects things so it reflects magic. I picked it up when I was at the spirit temple in the Gerudo Desert. I used it when I fought the two Gerudo witches Kotake and Koume. I came here for another reason though then talking about my past. I came to warn you about Leon Link There is a strong dark magic within him."

" tell me about it my triforce glows like crazy when I'm around him."

cause he has a source of dark energy your triforce picks up on It. I want you to tread carefully when dealing with him or being around him. He knows magic strong enough to kill you with one attack."

" how do you know ?"

" tell me Link. How old do you think he is ?"

" 17, I would guess."

" would you believe me if I told you he is over 100 years old."

" wait,how? He looks so young."

"well think about it you know hes not Hylain or any of the other races. He is from a race which only a select few have the capability to keep their young appearance and their strength despite what age they are, but thats besides the point. You see link he has always been after the ocarina of time. So I was the last one to have it so hunted me down all through out Hyrule. Then finally one day In the lost woods he ambushed me. I remember that day all to well...

*_I was riding my horse through the lost woods, when I heard a sound I stopped Epona and looked around around but I didn't hear anything else or see anything. So I kept urging Epona on when I felt a something hit me in the back and knocked me off of my horse. I fell to the ground then before I could get up a man about 17 had me at sword point._

" _where is it Hero ?"_

" _what the hell are you talking about ?"_

" _I'm talking about the ocarina of time where is it ? I know you have it give it to me and I will let you live if not I will take this sword ans end your life. Then take the ocarina I would love to have the hero of times blood stain my sword . _

" _ah so your the man who has been hunting me down well forget it your never going to get your hands on the ocarina."_

" _really now ? What makes you say that hero" _

"_cause this is why." then I called Epona she came over and rammed him the which gave me a chance to escape. I then I jumped on her saddle and took off we bolted through the lost woods. But Leon saw us leave he quickly using magic jumped up in the trees and followed us constantly he would throw dark energy balls at me. Then he appeared a several feet in front of us and used a fire ball block our path I knew Epona and I wouldn't make it over the fire. So I put the ocarina in her saddle bag and jumped off of her she stopped and looked at me I told her to go to the castle. She nodded and jumped over the flame. Then I felt something hit me in the back. i looked behind me and didn't see anything then I felt another energy ball hit me in the side I fell over in pain _

" _try to find me hero." I heard him call I looked desperately around but I couldn't see him. As I rise I felt something pierce me in my side. I scream and fall to my knees holding my side. I removed my hand from my side and saw it covered with blood. I slowly rise then I draw my sword and turned around only to hit Leon's sword instead of his body"your to slow hero, your not as fast as you were when you were 17." Leon said in the most arrogant manor he then chants some spell and I fall over in pain I laid on the forest floor withering in pain he walks up to me and kick me so I am laying in my back. And says_

" _I can take away your pain link. All you need to do is give me the ocarina."_

"_i will never give it to you."i say my teeth clenched _

" _so be it. you sealed your own fate with that remark. what ever will your wife and son do when they hear of your death." then Leon summons a large amount of energy in his hand and puts it to my chest and lets it go the blast sends me flying back making me hit a tree. I can my body slowly starting to shut down. Leon walk over to me, And looks down at me I weakly look at him and managed to speak._

" _heh...you failed Leon"_

" _WHAT !"_

" _the..oca..ocarona is safe with zelda..in hyule castle...you will..ne- never be able to...get your hands on it...you failed."i close my eyes and let the darkness consume me and the last thing I hear him say is _

"_NO ! I SWEARTO YOU LINK THE HERO OF TIME THE OCARINA OF TIME WILL FALL INTO MY HNADS. I PROMISE YOU.I WILL MAKE PERSONAL QUEST OF MINE TO HUNT DOWN YOUR DECENDENTS THROUGH OUT TIME UNTIL IT IS MINE !"*_

" As you could guess Leon did in fact do that. he killed my descendants cause he thought they had it but it was never touched until Zelda gave it to you. Now your the last one if he kills you,then..."

"our bloodline will be wiped out. And if by the chance a new evil will arise to destroy Hyrule no one will be able to stop it."

" yes..only the goddesses know if there will be another person chosen to wield the sword of evils bane."

"also..what about Iris."

" you mean that strange girl who was with Leon?"

" yes,can you tell me anything about her ?"the golden wolf sat there looking down at the floor he knew somethings about her but didn't speak. After a few minutes of silence link spoke. "so do you know anything ? Or are you hesitant to tell me." finally the wolf spoke

" no,I do not know anything about that girl. That is something you have to find out on your own. Now I must go I will see you again hero." Then with a flash of light he vanished. Link sat there in silence on the bed he picked up the ocarina and the scroll with all of the special ocarina songs on it that Zelda placed in his chest and started learning the songs.


	7. a hero or a man ?

CH 7: A hero or a man ?

/_quote/ = _links thoughts when he talks to the wolf.

_**quote**_ = wolfs thoughts when he speaks to link

(ch 8 will be up by the weekend or sooner)

* * *

Meanwhile Iris manged to control her tears as she continued towards Links room..As she was walking she ran into the princess.

" oh I'm sorry Princess I didn't meant to bump into you" she said bowing

" its alright Iris where are you heading ?"

" to Links room.i want to finish our conversation we had earlier today. Have a good day princess."

" same to you." she said questionably. As Iris got towards Links room she heard the faint sound of Music coming from it she continued walking until she stopped right out side of links door and put hre ear to it she recognized the song he was playing. She said quietly to herself.

" I have heard that song before the Nocturne of shadow...that's the song Leon was talking about." she backed away a little bit then knocked on Links door .

" come in." he said. Iris opened the door and entered the room. She stood by the door hesitant to speak to him. Finally she said

" Link."

" yes" he turned around and looked at Iris he could tell something was bothering her he got up and walked over to her ." Iris what wrong ? Is something bothering you."

"no, Link I want to go back to the graveyard in Kakariko village."

" why ?"

" I have a feeling something bad is going to happen there. but I don't want to go alone will you come with me?"

" of course I will. let me grab my shield and the ocarina with some other items that may be of a use. By the time we get there it will be night fall is that okay ?"

" yes thats fine."

" alright. Then" he said picking up the ocarina putting it in his pocket along with the hover boots and the lens of truth,and then he strapped the mirror shield to his back. They both. walked out the door link told the maid to alert Zelda that he was going to kakariko village. they saddled up the horses and rode off towards the village. as they galloped throug Hyrule field he heard the voice of the wolf again it said

/'_**Link. Something bad is going to happen as soon as you get there be smart and turn back"./**_

_"no, nothing bad is going to happen Im going to make sure nothing is going to happen."_

/_ "__**YOU DON'T GET IT LINK. ITS A TRAP ! LEON KNOWS THE OCARINA IS IN YOUR POSSESSION WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME TO WARN YOU ABOUT HIM ! AND THAT GIRL IS A PART OF IT SHE IS LURING YOU TO THE GRAVEYARD !"/**_

_" YOU LIE ! IRIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS ! SHE HAS A FEELING SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND I'M GOING to PREVENT IT. ! "_

_**/ LISTEN TO ME ! PUT YOUR FEELINGS ASIDE FOR ONCE AND THINK BOY LISTEN TO YOUR INSTINCTS I KNOW YOU SENSE SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT. LEON IS CUNNING LINK HE WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET WHAT HE WANTS AND HE HAS WAYS OF GETTING IT. HE WILL KILL YOU LINK ! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LIES HIDDEN IN THAT GRAVEYARD ! IT COULD MEAN THE DOWN FALL TO HYRULE IF THE EVIL IS AWAKENED AND YOU KNOW THE SONG TO ACHIEVING THAT ! AND IF YOU DIE HYRULE WILL BE DOOMED ! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SERIOUSLY GOING TO RISK YOUR LIFE AND THE LIVES OF SO Many OTHERS AND HYRULE HERSELF ! YOUR BEING SELFISH LINK ! YOUR NOT ACTING LIKE A HERO AT ALL .A HERO WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING THIS RECKLESS THAT WOULD PUT HIS OWN LIFE ,THE LAND AND PEOPLE HE IS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT in DANGER. YOUR NOT GOING TO PREVENT ANYTHING YOUR GOING TO CAUSE SOMETHING !" /**_

_" SHUT UP ! WHAT ABOUT YOU ! YOU ARE NOT A HERO AT ALL. AS SOON AS ZELDA SENT YOU BACK IN TIME BACK TO YOUR CHILDHOOD. YOU LOST YOUR TITLE AS A HERO! SHE SENT YOU BACK TO THE VERY FIRST DAY THAT YOU MET EACH OTHER .YOU WARNED HER ABOUT GANONDORF SO THERE FOR HE NEVER BROKE INTO THE SACRED REALM AND DOMINATED HYRULE. SO YOUR QUEST NEVER EXISTED. HISTORY WAS RE WRITTEN WHEN YOU WARNED HER. THE HERO OF TIME NEVER EXISTED ! THEY GAVE YOU THAT TITLE IN THE FUTURE NEVER IN THE PRESENT ! THE PEOPLE WHO SPOKE OF YOU ONLY TOLD ABOUT YOUR ADVENTURE IN THE FUTURE ! NEVER THAT HE GOT SENT BACK IN TIME ! YOUR NO HERO !" the wolf went silent those words hit him hard. He finally spoke  
_

_/**Link...that's really what you think of me. You don't think I'm a hero you selfish brat... know what fine don't believe me let all of Hyrule, succumb to the evil thats hidden in the graveyard. let see Hyrules people and your self get killed see if I care. I'm here to guide you Link im here to help you. But you refuse to hied my warning and my help so be it. I will no longer bother you. Why would you listen to me any way I'm not a hero like you said I'm just the spirit of a regular Hylian guy nothing special. All I hope is for you see when you get there I was right and you doomed Hyrules fate out of an act of selfishness. I'll leave you with this. link . What makes a hero and what makes a man ? or better yet Who is the hero and who is the man? Farewell Link"./  
**_

Link kept on riding and for the first time in his life he felt truly alone that feeling that someone was always with him vanished. even though he was with someone he felt alone on the inside.


	8. a heroes only weakness is his emotions

CH: 8: a heroes only weakness is his emotions

(AN: sorry that I lied saying this chapter was suppose to be up this past weekend, but my laptop wasn't working and crashed so I had to retype this chapter over again. Not fun -_-. but please enjoy ch 8. ch 9 should be up sooner.)

Link and Iris finally arrived at the village just as the sun was setting. As they walked towards the graveyard link took notice of it. The setting sun gave the burnt buildings from the fire earlier today an unearthly shadow. Link dismounted Epona and walked over to the spring where the light spirit of Eldin the water didn't have its usual faint golden color.

" odd, the spring never looked like this even when it was shrouded in twilight." he said to him self.

" Link lets go." Iris called to him.

" I'm coming" he said walking back over to Epona . He heard a voice in his mind that sounded like the light spirit .*_**hero of twilight. Be wary when entering the resting place of the dead. A power from years past is about to be awakened.***_

" Eldin ?" link looked back at the spring and saw nothing different. He mounted Epona and walked over to the graveyard.

as they arrived. Link and Iris dismounted their horses. Link took noticed of Leon in the back of the grave yard standing on some octagon shaped platform. Link drew the master sword and approached Leon." ah welcome hero. You just in time for the event of a life time. Where an old era comes to an end and a new one begins. But it can't start with out you Link."

" what are you talking about Leon?" Link said sternly.

" you have saved me a lot of trouble by coming here hero. Ah Iris my dear you played your part well you really were of a use to me."

" what?...Iris what is he talking about?"he turned around and looked at her.

" come on Iris give the boy an answer, you owe him one."

" Link...forgive me please...I'm sorry. I-"

" what shes trying to say is she set you up. She lured you hear so I can get my hands on the ocarina"

" YOU LIE !" Link screamed and ran towards Leon with his sword raised. Leon heard him coming and shot an energy ball out of his hand directly at link which sent him flying back.

"Link.." Iris ran over to him

" Iris did you really set me up?"

" yes I did Link...I'm sorry please forgive me" she said starting to cry. Link got up and looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

" awe how sad the hero of twilight got his heart broken again. So Link lets get down to business hand over the ocarina to me."

" No.. I am not going to give it to you"

" I figured you would say that. Just like your ancestor said when I killed him. The sad part was he didn't even think of his family nor friends when I shot that energy ball at him at a point blank range. I should have given it to me. It would have saved his family from the pain and suffering one endures when a love one is killed. Lets see if you can do the same." Leon walked over to Iris and put his hand on her shoulder. She felt the same pain surge through her arm and the rest of her body.

" Leon stop your killing me !"

" LET HER GO !"

" I will on one condition,stand on that platform and play the nocturne of shadow. Or she dies. The choice is yours hero. Times a wasting she cant last much longer." Link thought hard about what to do he was torn between saving her and keeping Hyrule peaceful. Then he heard her scream his name

" LIIIINK !" thats when he made up his mind he walked over to the platform and dew out the ocarina Iris saw what he was about to do. " LINK DON'T !"

" DO IT LINK PLAY THE SONG !" Leon screamed. Link put it up to his mouth and played the song. Suddenly the ground started to ruble underneath their feet link stopped playing and looked around. Leon let go of Iris. And ran over to the wall, out of the ground rose a cave. When the ground stopped rumbling Link fell to his knees and Iris ran over to him.

" what have I done?..." he said.

"Thanks to you Link. A new age In Hyrule will begin. All I need to do is awaken the evil thats buried deep inside the shadow temple. Then my people can come out of hiding and the Sekalma race will rule all of Hyrule just like we were destined to do." Leon ran inside. Link just sat there his eyes were starting to tear up. he saw bright lights to the side of him he looked over and saw the 4 light spirits the all looked disappointedly at him and shook their heads then diapered. Then all that was left was the golden wolf. Then suddenly. A bright light surrounded him Link looked away for a second when he looked back .he saw that he didn't have the usual skeletal appearance, he took the appearance of his former self. Link looked into his ancestors icy blue eyes. Link saw how disappointed and sad he looked. the hero of time turned his head in shame and Link saw a tear flow down his cheek before he disappeared.

" what have I done ? I doomed all of hyrule out of an act of selfishness.. my ancestor was right I am not a hero he is !"

" link" Iris spoke " your ancestor was sent on a quest when he was nine years old. He had no friends he didn't have a personal connection with anyone like you did,and if he did they weren't in any danger. Even when Leon killed him. his family wasn't in any danger yet. He knew that if he kept running. Leon would have killed his family. So your ancestor sacrificed himself to save them. You ancestor had years and years of self training to build himself up to a point where he wouldn't allow emotions to get in the way. You were sent out on a quest a year ago with no training nor with out any warning. your ancestor was summoned to go on a quest. You see Link. You can;t blame yourself for what you did just now. Its normal for a human to have emotions."link sat there wit his eyes closed. After awhile he opened them with a stern determined look in them. He got up off of the ground and picked up the master sword and re sheathed it and said

" Iris...go back to the castle. I will deal with Leon. Then Link ran into the cave and down the stairs. He noticed the torches around the platform were already lit. he ran through the door and after a few more minutes, he got to the main room. As he entered he temple he looked around and felt like he knew exactly where to go. He looked over at a door on a platform across a giant pit. He said to him self " Leon. I will kill you and prevent you from hurting my friends or Hyrule"


	9. the beginning of a new era

AN: Sorry that I lied again about when I was posting CH:9. I hit a major writers block,plus school work. Any way CH:10 should be up a lot sooner then CH:9 was also I added an old character( you'll see who it is in this chapter.)and yes I am going to incorporate a few ocarina of time elements But please enjoy the next chapter. Once again I don't own the right to Zelda. I only own Leon and iris and their races.

-hylianangel300

CH 9: the beginning of a new era

Link moved through most of the temple with much ease. as he descended deeper and deeper he felt the essences of the dead watching his every move he felt them whispering in his ear warning him to go back. "this give me the creeps. I wonder if my ancestor felt the same way?" he said to him self. As he kept walking he saw a little light fly in front of him " hey!" it said and flew around him" its you Link . I haven't seen you in a long time. wow you haven't aged much !"

"uh who are you ? And how do you know my name ?"

" don't tell me you forgot about me. Its me Navi,Remember ? We traveled together until you put the master sword back in th pedestal."

"I'm sorry I don't know you. Your mistaking me for my ancestor."

" oh...i should have figured that. Plus if you were your ancestor you would be over 100 years old. You look exactly like him."

" may I ask what are you doing down here Navi ? I thought fairies don't do well down here."

" well. After I left your ancestor I didn't see him until. 7 years later when I saw him and Impa heading to the shadow temple. I followed them until they got there I wanted to surprise him by meeting them down in the boss chamber. But I got lost and they didn't see me. So they sealed the shadow temple I got stuck down there as well. But since the evil was gone I was fine."

"oh in any case, would you like to come with me ?"

"sure. I also give good advice on how to beat monsters."

" that should come in handy In the near future lets go."

" alright!" she said as she fluttered over to his shoulder, link and Navi continued their way through the temple dodging Guillotines,walking across invisible platforms as they pressed on into the next room Link noticed the giant boat docked by a huge platform.

"Navi what kind of boat is this?"

" I remember when me and your ancestor went on this,its about that leads you on the right path to the boss chamber, it said to carry people to their final resting place, interesting huh ?"

" more like creepy. Lets go" Link climbed up the ladder and jumped on the boat, he noticed a giant Triforce symbol on it, he walked over to it." hey Navi whats with the Triforce symbol ?"

" you need to play the song of the royal family."

" the song of what ?"

" Zelda's lullaby"

"oh" link took the ocarina out of his pocket and played the song the notes echoed thorough out the room. "huh,nothings happening?" link said looking around . then the bells started ringing and the boat shook then lurched forward and continued down the long passage way.

" hey link"

"yes Navi"

"what happened to your ancestor. I mean how did he die"

" well...he was killed,by a man named Leon who wanted the ocarina of time. But before he died he put the ocarina in Epona's saddle bag and she ran off to the castle."

" oh...Hey link watch out !"

" what ?"

" we're about to crash, jump off of the boat !" link turned and saw that he was , he jumped off of it and landed right on the platform.

"thanks Navi"

" no problem."

"now lets go face Leon" link and Navi ran off toward s the boss chamber. They opened the door and didn't see anything. Until link looked down and noticed hole, he jumped down it and landed on a circular platform. In the center stood Leon.

" LEON !" Link cries out to him. Leon casually turns around and faces link.

"well welcome to the dawn of a new era, Link" Leon casually said smirking.

" Leon.. It pains me to take a persons life, but for you I can make an exception." Link says drawing out his sword

" how touching, it brought me to tears, oh Link, Link Link, when will you learn showing remorse for your kills makes you weak," suddenly four black and purple tendrils shoot out from behind Leon. one grabbed links sword right out of his hand the another took his shield. Link ran towards the one that had his sword but the 3rd one grabbed link around the chest then threw him up against the wall, links back slammed against the wall with a loud thud. The tendril let go and as link fell the final one grabbed him around his chest tightly putting pressure where his back just got slammed into a wall, the tendril lifted link to the top of the room then slammed his chest into the ground. Link struggled to get up off the ground. Leon stood there smiling at links struggle." still feel like trying to take my life hero ? Or do you want to watch me dominate Hyrule?...I take your silence as you want to watch this shall be enjoyable."

"no..." link said coughing then he spat out a small amount of blood.

Leon turned around and chanted a phrase that link couldn't make out because of the language. The ground shook and black and purple beams shot out every where. Then a giant cloud engulfed the room and slowly arose through the hole. Link got up and looked to try and see Leon as soon as the cloud disappeared Leon stood there his appearance changed his eyes were now red his pupils were smaller and more slanted,he has jagged teeth and his hair hung loosely in front of his face. A Black and purple aura surrounded him.

" this shall be fun hero heh heh heh. What a better way to make an entrance then possessing their very own hero."

" what ?" Link missed half of what Leon said cause the darkness was starting to overwhelm him. His Triforce glowing brightly

" your part of the Triforce can't save you hero" Leon then manifested into a shadow then charged directly at link. Link felt a sharp pain in his head link let out a cry of pain as Leon possessed him. Link existed the temple afterwards with Leon controlling his every move,and looked out at the dark cloud headed towards castle town bringing monsters with it and said " what great day it is to be a hero." he mounted Epona then galloped off towards the castle.


	10. the fall of Hyrule

CH:10 the fall of Hyrule

(a/n : so chapter 10 is up I'm going to post chapters 11 and 12 up tomorrow or the day after .)

Iris bolted across Hyrule field, she looked back and saw black clouds move from Kakariko village and monsters following it, as she turned around She saw link bolting as well breaking in front of the swarm of monsters, she looked over and link passed right by her, for one second she got a glimpse of links eyes, she gasped and saw that they were red . " Link !" she called out, but he ignored her she decided to take the long way back to the castle so she could dodge the monsters.

Mean while Zelda was out on the balcony waiting for link to return, when she saw the sky start to turn red and black clouds followed, the city started to be come a blaze, people were screaming,

" just like my dream...Link ?"

" HEY Zelda !"

" huh who are you little faerie? And What are you doing here ?"

" my names Navi I'm a friend of links ancestor, what I'm doing here I'll tell you later, for now you need to get down there. Link ran off before I could catch up with him. So I came here we need to find him !"

" alright"

she quickly changed into sheik and head to wards the town,Sheik defended off the monsters one by one while helping evacuate the town. Sheik looked up for a second and saw Epona gallop right past her with a man riding her. " LINK !" Sheik screamed and ran after him.

Sheik arrived at the castle and transformed back in to Zelda there Zelda and Link stood just the both og them about 20 feet way their eyes met and they stared no one said a word he just stood their staring, then a black and purple aurora emitted from around him. He drew the master sword and took a few steps forward slowly. Zelda took a few steps back thens she heard some one call her name.

" ZELDA !" she turns around and looks behind her to see Iris galloping on her horse she slowed it down to a walk and stopped right next to her " Zelda thats not Link."

" what?"

" its not Link I'll show you." she stood in front of her and summoned a large amount of light blue energy in her hand and sent it flying at link. Link stopped as it neared him he drew back his sword as it glowed he spun around and a red beam surrounded his body as he swung the sword. The beam hit it and bounced back and hit Iris caught some of it but a slight amount hit her and sent her flying back a few feet. Then Link glared his eyes glowed red for a second then with a ridiculous speed he bolted towards Zelda his sword drawn. Then out of no where the golden wolf appeared and attacked link. Link screamed as the wolf went through his body, then he fell to the ground landing on one knee. He looked up and saw the wolf glaring at him with disgust and disappointment. Zelda ran over to Link and helped him get up. As he looked behind him he saw a black and purple aura form a human behind them, it disappeared and there stood Leon glaring at the group.

" Leon?"

" damn...wolf"

" you.. your the cause of all of this?"

" ha, you would think It would be,but its not."

" you lie, who then ?"

" heh, why don't you ask your hero of twilight who did it. Im sure he could tell you, couldn't you link, you could tell us everything,"

"..." link didn't say a thing just stare at the group

" tell them link...tell them who did it, explain please"

" I-" link looked at the wolf he said telepathically

"_tell them hero..."_

"I-I can't..."

" lying is wrong hero,i will tell them then."

" Leon,please don't"

"link whats he talking about?" Zelda questioned iris rose and ran over to link and hugged him.

"thank god your alright, you scared me there a while ago, link Whats wrong?"she looked over at Leon

"oh no...Leon don't !"

" your very own hero caused all of this, some defender of Hyrule, he played the nocturne of shadow to open the shadow temple, just to save Iris over over there, he sacrificed all of Hyrule just to save a girl some hero."

"link... is that true ?" Zelda spoke looking him directly in the eye. Link looked and and closed his eyes he hung his head and said quietly just enough to let the group here.

" yes... Leon is speaking the truth"

"link..." suddenly a a strong wind blew link and Zelda's part of the Triforce started to glow brighter and brighter

" he's here the new king of Hyrule."

" what ?... what king ?" then they heard a deafening roar and a black and red winged beast flew over their heads and landed it gave another screech as its landed, its wings folded down to reveal a man, this man was tall and muscular, had violet streaks in his raven colored hair, he wore all black armor and a serpent like dragon wrapped around a sword. And a long black cape gently floated behind him, as he dismounted Leon walked up to him and bowed

" welcome my king, I hope everything is to your liking."

"god Leonite. Who are they?" he said looking at link and the rest

" they are princess Zelda, Iris a simple girl I found, and link who you should thank for creating a world where in which we can live."

" wait what are you ?" Zelda cried

" why isn't obvious, I'm a diselkama you know one of the lost races of Hyrule"

"what, imposable you guys died off,"

" nope as the Hyrule civil war waged on we simply went into hiding, as the war came t and end, you see we can't live in a world of light besides me, thats why I needed Hyrule to be in a dark age for us to dominate it, now that you know the truth, what should we do with you all? Any suggestion sire?"

" take the princess to the dungeon and the other two bring them to me. The king snapped his fingers and three guards appeared behind the group all you could see were their eyes. They wore all black and helmets shrouded the rest of their features. Two went over and grabbed link and Iris while the other grabbed Zelda and urged them on towards the castle, Leon and the king teleported to the throne room. As Zelda was taken to the dungeon link and Iris headed towards the throne room, as link walked he stopped and kicked one of the guards,the guard fell and link drew his sword and stabbed the other one, then they both ran over to get Zelda, link came up from behind and stuck the blade right through the helmet. They fell then link noticed the ones he stabbed started to get up. Zelda transformed into Sheik and ran with them towards the doors when they got pass that Iris and link got on Epona.

" zelda hop on."

" no I will only slow Epona down its better if I run." Zelda lied to link

" alright if you say so," he urged Epona into a gallop

all the way down to the castle gates as they drew closer they for got about the winged beast , it sw them a roared and lunged its head ready to snap all Epona and Zelda dodged it as they continued the beast ook off chasing them through the town until Epona was outside the towns walls, the onster blew a wall of black and purple fire separating them., the monster flew back to the castle to warn leon and the king.

" Zelda are you okay ?"

" yeah I'm fine, take Iris and get out of here go find a way to fix this." come back to get me when you figure out a way."

" no I'm not going to let you be stuck in a dungeon, I'm finding away to extinguish this. I'm not leaving you"

" link listen to me , you caused all of this and you need to fix it ! I lied actually I don't want to be near you, I feel betrayed, you betrayed Hyrule, me and everyone else including me ! You suppose to protect us not freaking kill ! As an order form the princes I here by banish you form this town until you find a way or stop Leon and his king ! Now go"

"i..fine" he bolted out of town across Hyrule field. Meanwhile in the thrown room. Leon was pacing back and forth

" what taking them so long? Said the king

" I have no idea my liege but I will check" Leon walked out on to the balcony to look then the winged beast flew in front of him roaring madly . " what is it you stupid beast?" it roared some more and pointed with its tail towards Hyrule field. With some magic he could see what the beast was pointing at, he saw link and Iris bolting across the field. " what ! no. god damt hes going to find away to stop this ! fine I m going after him by myself, I want his blood to run down my sword and stain it just like his ancestors blood did."

meanwhile back out in the field link and Iris looked back at castle town all ablaze and smoking link heard people screaming as they died. Then link saw the Hylian flag fall and the new kings flag rises. Link stared and cried

*****************( Links P.O.V)******************  
_as the sun ste casting shadows over the field, as Hyrules age of light vanished just like the twilight did on year ago. Desecrated by my greed and emotions. Ironic isn't it The age of darkness caused by me the vanquisher of all things evil. Hyrule has fallen... good bye hyrule hopefully I can bing you back form this darkness.."_

_**END OF PART 1**_


	11. hope

**(Authors note**

so this fan fiction is going to be in two parts. The 2nd half is about link and iris's adventure together trying to find the solution to take back Hyrule. As a warning part 2 is going to be pretty angsty with blood,suicide attempts and violence in later chapters. Please enjoy) Chapter 12 should be up by tomorrow. i had to finish up a essay for English. so i could only up load one tonight

_**PART 2**_

CH 11:Hope

Link and Iris rode Epona through Hyrule field for three days as of now. Links eyes still burned from the past 3 days of shedding tears for Hyrules fate. They walked around Hyrule field with no idea where to go or guides to help them .

" Link you need to sleep you haven't for 3 full days , your so tired that you have really dark circles under your eyes."

" I can't all I can think about is Hyrule...it keeps me awake."

" could you at least try to tonight for me ?"

"alright, lets go set up camp in that cave over there." after they arrived they set up camp and sat by the fire eating roasted keese that link killed who were inhabiting the cave. After that Iris fell asleep link laid down and closed his eyes as soon as he did a nightmare struck

_*there I stood surrounded by nothing only blackness my body burned ached and stung all over, I cold barely see yet feel blood run down my arms and face. I wander around until I hear Zelda call my name I ran around trying to find her until two torches lit up in front of me, and there sat Leon sitting on a throne, his red eyes glowed and his jagged teeth showed through his sadistic smile. I walked towards him, yet he still sat there. Staring at me then I head something click behind me, I turn around to try and see what it was but nothing was there, I turned around and the throne was empty I went to go grab my sword but It wasn't there. Then suddenly I felt something grab my neck with a tight grip. Then I felt __something cold pressed against my neck, my eys darted over and there was Leon standing holding my sword against my neck. I stupidly tried to move my head and the blade started to pierce my skin " I would stop this quest link."he whispered to me. " you have no idea what your doing or where to go. To bad your ancestor won't help you, you disappointed him link, he hates you just like everyone else. Including the princess. Poor little link, so helpless and lost to bad your father isn't around to help you, you could have seen him he would have given you suggestions, but you can' because I killed him just like every one else in your family and once you die your ancestors bloodline will come to an end. how bout I do you a favor I will save you form the torment and slow painful death that I planed out for you, so how bout I take your own blade and gently glide it across your neck, it will be a quick and relativity painful death. heh some hero." then Leon takes the blade and slices my throat I awake yelling,* _link checked his body for anything and found nothing, he gently got up form his sleeping bag making sure not to disturb Epona and Iris he left the cave and walked over to a ledge by it. he sat down and started to weep. _T_hen he heard a voice right next to hi,m. " can't sleep ?" he turnd his head and saw his ancestor sitting next to him.

" yeah"

"well you sure did a pretty damn good job, didn't you?"

"shut it, I don't want to here any ridicule from you, I already got enough of it."

"well do you think you deserved it ?"

" yeah...what are you doing here anyway I thought you didn't want to see, or speak to me ?"

" well I felt bad watching you wander around Hyrule field for three days. So I came to give you some

advice but first. I want to apologize"

" what ? Why are you apologizing? Shouldn't I?"

" I meant apologizing the way I acted towards you mistake, and after I thought about it. I did the same thing. When iwas a kid and after I obtained the three spiritual stones I went back to see Zelda to give them to her... but when I got there the town was on fire, and Zelda and Impa were fleeing. then when I pulled the master sword from the pedestal I ended up traveling 7 years into the future and while I was asleep in the sacred realm that whole time. Ganondorf stole the Triforce of power and dominated Hyrule, I felt really bad and constituently beat my self up for it. I felt like if I was a bit sooner all could have been avoided... All heroes make mistakes Link. All that matters is that if your willing to to correct what you did wrong."

"thanks. So what advice were you going to tell me ?"

" well that for one and if I was you I would head for lake Hylia to start ,also that girl who your with."

" Iris?"

" yes, shes part of the solution, shes more of a a small key to it."

"really ? Thanks" Link smiled.

"No problem now you need to get some sleep hero."

" alright" his ancestor disappeared as link got up and walked back to the cave and laid in his sleeping bag. And thought to hims self. / _so Iris is a small key to the solution.. oh ,Iris what secret do you hold ?/_ Link closed his eyes and feel into a peaceful sleep.


	12. the first confrontation: man vs beast

CH 12 :THE FIRST CONFRONTATION: MAN V.S BEAST

( AN: finally I get a chance to up load ch 12, I would have been up earlier, but I was missing a lot of work in my creative writing class, so I had to spend most of my time writing really good poems. Sadly fan fiction doesn't count... Please enjoy ch 12)

" where are they !" Leon screamed at Zelda.

" I don't know !, I told link to leave and not to come back until he figured out a way to solve this mess, he caused. I didn't give him any information or any clues. Hes probably wondering around hyrule field."

" you lie ! You can use the Triforce to see exactly where he is ! Now tap into it and find me link"

"no ! I can't do that unless link is about dead or deadly situation"

"grr...FINE ! But I warn you Zelda one false move and I will be happy to kill you as well." Leon stormed out of the dungeon and up to the balcony." Agorvolgia" he called out and the giant winged beast cam flying up to the balcony and let out a loud screech. " go out and track down link. Make sure you get him into a near death like state. So the princess can find him for me. Do you understand ?" the beast let out a giant roar and flew out towards hyrule field

back at the cave link was sprawled out on the floor sound asleep when he felt something pull on his hair link slowly awoke blinking a few times to see Epona's head leaning over him " morning girl. Sleep well ?" epona gave a link a soft neigh and a nudge. " alright I will get up" he smiled

" morning link. Well more like afternoon Sleep well?" I smiled

" yeah that was the best sleep I had in a while. You?"

" I slept fine. There is left over keeses I cooked if you want one."

" I'm fine really,so Iris when your ready to go were heading for lake Hylia."

"why lake Hylia ?"

" I feel like we really need to go there."

"alright,well I'm ready right now."

" alright then"link and Iris packed up there things, mounted Epona and headed onward." as they were riding Iris heard flapping wings.

" link do you hear that?"

"hear what?" then they heard a screech, they looked up and saw the wing beast flying towards them. Link urged epona into a faster gallop and they ran around the field dodging the beasts fire and talons. The beast to close as they tried to dodge and its talons swiped across links back, link closed his eyes winced in pain, he felt the blood running down his back.

"are you alright ?"

I'm...fine" he said teeth clenched." he jumped off epona. Iris stopped and asked.

" what the hell are you doing?"

" go take epona and you far into the woods by ordon spring I will meet you there soon"

" be careful.." she urged Epona into the woods, when she was out of sight. He drew his sword waiting for the beast. It glared at him with its yellow possessed look eyes. It swooped down and link blocked it with his mirror shield and swung his sword giving it a nasty long gash in its front right leg. The beast screeched and circled blew fire again this time surrounding Link in a dragon size ring of fire limit his movements. The beast swooped down and link ducked to dodge the talons, and kept dodging all of the beats dives landing a few more blows In the legs. The beast was relentless. It landed in the circle with enough room to move around and be a few inches close to Link. Link stood there watching and waiting for the beasts first move, suddenly it disappeared, link waited a few minutes,he didn't see the beasts shadow or any movement, then he felt something strong wrap around his upper with a crushing force, he tried to breath but couldn't, he then heard something snap in his chest, he tired to scream and flinch, thats when he felt his left wrist snap.. He then felt the tale turn him around and he was a few inches away form the beast. He then felt one of the tip of the beast talons down his head and face, the beast growled, then threw him through the fire, only giving link slight burns, he landed with a thud and struggled to get up. Link started to violently cough as air flooded back into his lungs. He felt and heard the broken ribs move causing a great amount of pain. Links eyes started to close the last thing he saw was the beast walk over towards him then link blacked out. The beast poked at him then picked him up in its talons and flew him towards the woods. Iris heard it roar and looked up, as she saw the beast fly over then dropped few things the sword and shield landed next to her then the body fell into the deep part of the Ordon spring. Iris ran over to the deep part and dragged Link up from drowning. she laid him in the water, then saw the spring also didn't have the light golden color to it. " the light spirit is gone. Link answer me." she shook link rapidly. She put her fingers to his neck and felt his weak pulse." at least he is alive." She saw bruising around his chest, some burns and a broken wrist. She then remembered what link told her,

" _well I do have a home its Ordon village in the Ordonia providence. Go to ordon spring." _Iris saw the half way hidden sign. She read aloud . "Ordon spring... resting place of the Ordon province light spirit Ordonia. Links home village they will help us !" she gently placed link on epona and and mounted Epona behind link. She grabbed the reigns, and said " take me to Ordon village Epona." the horse neighed and galloped of towards the village.


End file.
